


Fallen Linings

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Ciel was human, Sebastian had told him many things. The one thing that stood with him the most was when Sebastian talked of a child of his. She had been a hybrid of demon and human, and was born as the result of a contract. When he asked him where she was, he replied with a soft tone, one Ciel had never heard before. "In Germany. She won't be leaving any time soon."-This is really sad, I suggest you prepare yourself.





	

When Ciel was human, Sebastian had told him many things. The one thing that stood with him the most was when Sebastian talked of a child of his. She had been a hybrid of demon and human, and was born as the result of a contract. When he asked him where she was, he replied with a soft tone, one Ciel had never heard before. "In Germany. She won't be leaving any time soon." Then Ciel asked him to see her one day, and Sebastian reluctantly agreed. After many years, they finally arrived to the place. A graveyard, a lonely place. Her tombstone was small, to match the age she died. Five years of age.

Sebastian hadn't said much when he suggested they go, and he wasn't sure why he had expected him to. It had been a year since he became a demon, and Sebastian had grown cold. Ciel had decided the week before that he was going to free Sebastian. He knew there was only one way. So, he wanted to see what Sebastian had that long time ago, that gave him a shimmer of sadness in his eyes. He looked to Sebastian, the other gazing at the ground where she must've been buried thoughtfully. "Sebastian." He looked up, expressionless. "How does one kill a demon?"

A spark was in the older's eyes, and Ciel wasn't sure what emotion was showing. Anger? Distrust? "And what would you do with such information?" Ciel smiled softly, laughing softly. "Ah, what do you think I'd do, Sebastian?" He looked into his eyes. "How does one kill a demon? Tell me, Sebastian." Sebastian sighed, a hand in his hair. Ciel watched him with interest, noting how the demon probably thought he'd attempt to kill him.

Ah, how times change.

"There are several ways. The most prominent is when another demon kills them. Demons can bleed to death, but it takes much more blood loss than humans. Some demons die due to overuse of magic. However, the easiest way to kill a demon is to have a death scythe." He laughed humorlessly. "There's no way you'd be able to get your hands on one." Ciel shook his head, a joyful look on his face for the first time in a while. "No, I doubt I'd need one." Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"If you're thinking of killing me, I suggest you reevaluate."

Ciel looked at him oddly. "Why would I even attempt such a thing? No, I don't wish to inflict harm upon you." _Quite the opposite, actually._

He then paused. "Sebastian, return to the cabin. I wish to be here alone for now." The butler opened his mouth, about to protest. Then, he sighed. "Yes, my lord." He left the young boy in the graveyard. Ciel sat by the grave of the little girl, and began talking.

"What was it liked, being loved by him?" He didn't expect a reply, but he continued talking anyways. "I think he hates me now, I don't blame him either."

"I wish I could make him happy."

This continued for until night, when Ciel grew tired of speaking. The moon peaked, and Ciel sighed. "Ah, it's that time already, is it?" He waited, and then looked as a grim reaper came, watching him. Yes, his soul was going to be collected tonight. "Let's make this quick, yeah?" He began a spell, which would inflict death upon whoever it wished. It required a large amount of energy, which is why he was doing it. He'd be dead before it casted. He started to feel hazy, but continued. He refused to stop, not after coming this far.

Ciel heard running through the forest, and instantly knew it was Sebastian. He tried to hurry up the process, and just as Sebastian arrived to hold him, the boy dropped. The butler's eyes widened, and he watched as Ciel's record began playing. He watched it, as did the grim reaper, although he knew that Ciel wouldn't be allowed to live. He had showed such a large affection towards the demon. Sebastian wished he could've noticed sooner.

He was frozen, and wasn't able to stop the other man from reaping his soul. Sebastian looked at the frail body in his hands, next to the grave of his only child. "Ciel... Ciel... Please, Wake up." It was useless. Tears swarmed his eyes, and he yelled out. "Ciel, don't do this! I'm sorry, please! Ciel! Ciel!" He shouted, and sobbed into his chest. "Ciel... My Ciel... Please... I'm sorry!" He kissed him, looking into his clouded eyes. "Ciel, I love you! I didn't mean anything, don't..." He knew it was hopeless. "Ciel..."

And since, tales have spread of a man in a hidden graveyard, holding a boy that looks so alive. Hoping, that one day, his soul would reform.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, this is extremely depressing.
> 
> Yeah, I cried.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed? (sobbed)
> 
> I'm not the best of writers, but I tried to convey my idea.


End file.
